


Under the Mistletoe

by Erule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: Dean, Cas, Sam, Eileen, Jack, Claire, Kaia and Miracle spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 10





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Eileen, Claire/Kaia   
> Word Count: 978  
> Warnings: fluff, comedy, Christmas time, mention of sex education, bad jokes.   
> Summary: Dean, Cas, Sam, Eileen, Jack, Claire, Kaia and Miracle spend Christmas together.   
> A/N: Hello hello! This was born on Twitter, it was just a cute hc but since people really liked it and I thought that we all deserved some sweetness, I wrote this. You can also find me on Tumblr and Wattpad. Enjoy!

Dean had a feeling. That morning, things seemed too good to be true but for once, just once, they were really good. For real. No catch, no faking, no dream. It was an authentic moment of true happiness. He knew he didn’t have to consider it a habit, but he wanted to enjoy it.  
He woke up very slowly, looking around. His room was a mess like always, but he could notice Miracle sleeping on his left foot. He smiled, while some notes of a Christmas song were dancing between the walls of the bunker. It was that moment of the year. He have always hated Christmas before, because he used to spend it in a cold motel room with Sam, taking care of him like their father were supposed to. It didn’t bother him, because he loved Sam to death and he still did, but he always thought that it was pretty unfair. He couldn’t give Sam a proper gift or meal, but now he finally could. And he was not alone in doing that.  
He rose from the bed and went to shower. Miracle wasn’t pleased, but he walked away in order to find something he could eat. When Dean entered in the living room, he found Sam and Eileen already decorating the Christmas’ tree. Cas was looking at them mostly confused, like he couldn’t understand what they were doing and Dean chuckled at that. It was literally hilarious.  
«Hey Sammy, I know that Winter is coming, but I’m freezing here!» Dean exclaimed.  
«Dean! Good morning» Castiel greeted him.  
«’Morning, Sunshine» Dean said with a wink and Castiel blushed.  
«You’re so cheesy» Sam said, with a fake disgusting expression on his face. Dean shrugged.  
«Like Demi Lovato says: I really don’t care» Dean replied and Eileen laughed. «Anyway, take a look at the heating, even though there’s only someone who’s smokin’ hot in this room» he said, looking at Cas in an eloquent way.  
Cas frowned.  
«Am I burning up?»   
Dean tried to answer, but then he shaked his head: the dumb pick-up lines were so wasted with Cas, he just had to admit his defeat.  
«Nevermind.»  
«Hey, Claire is coming!» Eileen warned them, looking at her phone.  
«Good, so we can have that… talk with her» Dean said, worried.  
«The sex education talk?» Castiel asked him and Sam widened his eyes.  
«What? Isn’t she grown enough for that?»  
«Yes, but, you know, she’s with Kaia now and since we’ve formarly adopted her…»  
«She knows, trust me» Jack’s voice said, appearing from nowhere. Dean almost had a heart attack.  
«I told you not to do this again!»  
«Sorry» Jack said. «Anyway, Claire knows everything. She’s good.»  
Castiel hugged him, welcoming Jack to their celebration.  
«How do you know?»  
Jack shrugged.  
«We talk.»  
Anyway, one hour later, they were all reunited for the party. Claire was baking some cookies with Kaia, while Eileen and Sam were dancing while listening to Mariah Carey, Jack was putting some plates on the table and Dean was watching Cas trying to put some last decorations on the Christmas’ tree.  
«You know Cas, we always put an angel at the top of the Christmas’ tree. Maybe we could put you this year» Dean said, holding back a laughter.  
«Dean, I think that I can’t. I’m not small enough to stay there» Cas answered.  
«But you’re not big enough to sleep with Dean in the same bed, right?» Sam said from across the room.   
«Sam!» Eileen exclaimed.  
«And that’s why this will become a bloody Christmas!» Dean said, coming closer to Sam, who started running so Dean had to follow him in order to catch him.  
Half an hour later (and a second shower for Dean), they were ready to sit at the table. Castiel went to the kitchen in order to help Sam and Eileen to bring the food, but something catched his attention. It seemed a plant or a flower with some red berries hang on the top of the door.   
«Hey Sam, what’s that?» Castiel asked him, pointing at it.  
«Oh, it’s the mistletoe!» he answered. «You know, when you find yourself under it, you usually kiss the person next to you. Eileen and I always do it when we enter the kitchen» he said and Eileen blushed a little.  
«Oh» Castiel said.  
He would loved very much to kiss Dean under the mistletoe, like humans always did, but he was too shy. He didn’t even know if Dean would have been on board with that. He seemed to prefer to keep their relationship like a secret, exchanging sweet touches or passionate ones just in the bedroom. He respected that, but sometimes, with the family, he would have wanted them to be a couple like Sam and Eileen. Just for one day. It was his Christmas’ wish.  
«Hey, why don’t I see pie on the table?» Dean asked on the door.  
Castiel looked around to look at him, his heart racing in his chest and his eyes locked to Dean’s plump lips. Dean noticed it, without getting the reason why Cas was looking at him like that, but then, Eileen pointed at the mistletoe and he understood.  
«Hell, if you want to kiss me, you shouldn’t even ask!» Dean exclaimed and then he took Castiel by the collar of his trenchoat and kissed him, leaving a trail of fire on his mouth that went down all over his body, until it met all the most sensitive parts of his skin, along all the limbs.  
«Guys, you’re so cute!» Jack said, while Claire was looking at them with a disgusted expression on her face.  
«Gross, get a room you too!»  
They all bursted into laughing, except for Castiel, who was too confused to process what had just happened, with a pair of some red cheeks that Dean caressed.  
«Best Christmas ever.»


End file.
